


Adorable

by PaxieAmor



Series: Paxie's Tony/Steve Fluff-o-rama [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Coffee/Tony OTP, Fluff, M/M, Tony/Steve Also OTP, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adorable things were trouble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Tony/Steve fic, written for my big sister Tammy. She and her husband adopted me, it's cool. Anyway, she gets sad and I write her Tony/Steve fic. <3 You, Tammy!

It never boded well when Pepper said something was adorable. Adorable things tended to cause problems. Like puppies who chewed on his shoes or Dummy shooting him with a fire extinguisher. Unfortunately, ‘adorable’ was the word she decided to use to describe him and Steve and that was going to cause problems.

It wasn’t that Tony didn’t like Steve… that was a lie. He didn’t like Steve, but at the same time, he didn’t _not_ like Steve. How he felt about Steve was up in the air at the moment. He didn’t want to use that _word_. That one the girls tended to use, causing him to dive out windows… unfortunately that was the only word he could think of that fit the situation. Pepper just stuck with ‘adorable’.

“It is not adorable,” Tony said. His arms were crossed in front of him. He may have been pouting a little. Not too much, because he knew what too much pouty face would bring.

“It is too,” Pepper replied, sitting in the chair across from him. “You’re like a kid with his first crush, it’s totally adorable.” There was muttering involved, but there weren’t any actual words involved. Tony was merely muttering for the sake of muttering. “Ask him out!” Tony’s eyes widened for a moment, followed by them narrowing in an annoyed manner.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I said no.”

“That’s not a reason, Tony.”

“I’m Iron Man, that’s the only reason I need.”

“I think you’re scared.” That touched a nerve and Tony knew Pepper had intended it to purely because she didn’t stop there. “You’re scared that you might have found someone that will put up with your crap, who honestly enjoys bickering with you…”

“I don’t bicker…”

“And maybe even loves you.” Pepper looked him directly in the eye. “And that scares the hell out of you.”

That conversation ended an hour ago, when Tony left his office in a huff and decided to hide in his favorite coffee shop. It was a perfect place to hide; it was ran by an older couple who didn’t watch anything except reruns of shows they watched in their youth on a local retro station, so they knew him only as “that nice boy who wants a café au lait with whipped cream and caramel drizzle”. He always took a table in the back corner, so his secret hide-out wouldn’t be discovered. He was just about to take a bite of his orange chocolate chip scone when he became aware of someone sitting down across from him. Someone tall. Blonde. Musclar.

“Come here often?” Slight Brooklyn accent. Tony looked up.

“Captian,” he said politely. “What can I do for you?” Steve just looked at him for a moment. He was smiling… it was an adorable smile… oh crap, there was that word again.

Almost as though he was a narrator watching his life from a third person point of view, Tony watched Steve stand up slightly, lean across the table and press his lips to Tony’s. It may have been intended to be something quick and to the point, purely to get Tony’s attention. Whatever the intention, Tony changed things when he grabbed Steve by the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer and kissing him with more enthusiasm than he realized he was capable of. He soon slid one hand behind the Captain’s head, twirling his fingers into his blond hair. He was still kissing him, now with every ounce of desire he had been denying himself.

They broke the kiss shortly after Tony’s drink fell off the table, the cup shattering across the floor. The pair looked down at the mess, then back at each other; both were grinning a little.

“Have dinner with me?” Steve asked.

“Love too,” Tony replied.

“Chinese?”

“My favorite.”

“When?”

“Now?” Steve was surprised for maybe ten seconds; after eleven seconds, he was walking the man of iron out of the café.

They left the mess on the floor, but Tony made sure to double tip the next time he and Steve stopped in.


End file.
